Death leads to a Marriage
by Santana95
Summary: Cartoonverse: Lydia dies in order to save Beetlejuice from exorcism. As for another part of the punishment they have to get…hitched? Will it be awkward? Or will their friendship stay and maybe bloom into something more? Bad summary but read anyway Please!
1. Lydia's Death

**AN:** YAY! My first fanfic! Well...itt's just chapter 1 but still i'm happy. Besides i want wait and see if people like it or no so PLEASE REVIEW *puppydog face* I Hope you all like it!

ENJOY :D

Beetlejuice and Lydia Fan fiction

**"Death leads to a Marriage" Chapter 1: Lydia's Death**

It was dark. Pitch black. You couldn't see a thing. You couldn't even see your own hands in front of your face. But they knew where they were. Both Lydia and Beetlejuice knew. They have been here many a time when something has gone wrong in the neitherworld. And of course who has to be blamed for the occasion? Why none other than Beetlejuice. Always causing trouble and never learning his lesson. As for Lydia, she is the one always there to save him. But she doesn't know if she can save him this time.

The two stood still afraid if they moved they might bump into something. "What did you do this time Beej?" Lydia's voice was low not knowing who was there to hear, but loud enough for Beetlejuice to hear.

"I didn't do anything babes, I swear!" The poltergeist tried to sound innocent but knew it was a fail.

The Goth scoffed. She was seventeen years old and couldn't believe he was still giving her lies when they both knew she would always find out, or she knew it was a straight up lie to her face.

"Beetlejuice!" she hissed trough her teeth. The ghost gulped audibly. "What…did you do?" her voice full of annoyance and losing its patience.

"Well…you know that b-baby s-sandworm we s-saved from those hunters all those years a-ago?" his voice was a nervous stutter.

"Y-yeah?" now her voice sounded nervous but still wanting to know what he had gotten himself into.

"Well…it's full grown now…and he still likes me ya know…so…I asked him to do me a favor…"

Lydia's eyes widened (even if you couldn't see them). "You…didn't? You didn't do what I think you did! Please tell me you didn't!"

Beetlejuice wish it wasn't but it was and he can't do anything about it. "I rode him around the neitherworld for some fun but I didn't think he'd start going out of control! I'm so s-s-s-s…..s-sorry!"

"SORRY doesn't cut it Beetlejuice!"

All of a sudden, one very bright overhead spotlight was shinning on an old skeleton with a white powdered wig who did not seem to happy about the fact that he was now in the presence of the Oh so famous 'Ghost with the most'. Judge Mental peered down over the tall, oddly shaped podium to look at the two and deepened his frown. He then sat back in his chair and banged the small bone-shaped gavel on a small skull. "Beetlejuice!" yelled the judge with nothing but acid in his voice. "You have been accused of destroying the neitherworld…AGAIN! Charges against that are far worse than sandworm land knowing that YOU have befriended creatures hated by all the neitherworldians!"

The ghost was about to say something but Lydia stopped him before he could make things worse. "Zip-it Beej. We don't want to start anything else." He literally did as she said zipped his lips shut.

"There is only one punishment worse than sandworm land… EXORSISM!" Out of nowhere the loud dramatic music was playing as lightning was heard from outside the court house. Beetlejuice un-zipped his mouth and screamed his lungs out.

"Oh no! Your honor there must be something else! He doesn't deserve this type of punishment!"

Judge Mental banged his gavel on the skull silencing the two. "Yes he does! He's been nothing but trouble to everyone!" Beetlejuice got his lungs back in their place, but then sank to the floor to his knees looking down in shame.

"Please I'll do anything to save him! Anything!" Lydia couldn't lose her best friend. She didn't know what she'd do without him.

"Lydia…" Beetlejuice looked up with a small smile, but in his head he wouldn't dare let his Lyds risk her life. He peered over at the young goth girl who looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry but…" The judge stopped. He was eyeing the girl who was now on the verge of tears. The wheels in his skull starting to turn. She looked up to see that he was staring at her. He then again banged the skull. She stopped her crying but was still looking up at the judge. "Miss Deetz?" He asked her with sincerity. Lydia wiped her fallen tears and stood before the judge. "Are you willing to give up your life and afterlife for this…thing?" Beetlejuice emidiatly got up to her side and shook her. "No Lyds! Don't do it!" Judge Mental snapped his fingers and Beetlejuice was now in a red cage all tied up. "Shut it Beetle! This is her choice...Miss Deetz?"

Lydia thought about what she would miss in her life. She didn't have many friends besides Prudence and Bertha, but they still didn't get her. And her parents…she would miss them too but they never understood her either. UGH! She would be more than happy to get away from that Claire Brewster and the wanna-be in group. She couldn't go to college and get her degree, but she was really good so she didn't care much. Lydia looked up at the skeleton who was a waiting her answer.

"Yes your honor."

Beetlejuice's muffling was getting louder. Lydia ignored it.

"Alright. I need you to sign this and then you will become a neitherworldian. No longer will you be a human or alive. Are you sure you want to proceed with this?" he asked her hoping she might reconsider.

"Yes your honor. I would like to proceed."

Judge Mental sighed. He snapped his boney fingers and a piece of paper appeared next to the seventeen year old girl. A pen appeared in her hand as well.

Beetlejuice's muffling was even louder. It sounded like he was yelling no. Lydia still ignored him and was about to sign the paper when Judge Mental stopped her.

"Wait. Miss Deetz. I forgot to mention one other important detail." He stopped for a moment and then continued, "Since this is Beetlejuice's punishment and technically this is a form of suicide…you will have to wed in order to stay in the neitherworld other than going straight to hell."

Beetlejuice's eyes bulged out of their sockets and then fainted from all the things that were going on:

Frist, he was going to be exorcized

Second, Lydia is willing to give up the rest of her life to save his ass

Third, he had to marry his best friend which means settling down, ya know, raise a family and crap

He was never the type to do this! And he certainly didn't like the fact that Lydia couldn't live a happy life. Go to college, get married to someone that likes her for her and will treat her right, and who is always there for her…..righhhhht…anyway.

"You two will wed tomorrow at 2:00pm if you continue with this. And after you sign that paper…we will take your life, and become a neitherworldian."

Lydia hands were cupping over her mouth while she was biting her lower lip off. She looked over at Beetlejuice to see him lying on the hard, tiled floor of the court room. She grabbed the floating pen next to her, already shaking her hand while she was bringing it towards the paper. At that moment she quickly looked away still biting her lower lip with her eyes shut tightly, and signed the paper leaving a very neat print of her name on the dotted line.

The paper and pen disappeared in a puff of smoke as did Beetlejuice's tying material and red cage. She opened her eyes to see she was now floating in the air looking directly in the judges eye sockets and then…nothing. It was dark again.


	2. The Proper Burial

**AN:** YAY! CHAPTER 2 IS UP! I hope it's as good as i think it is...well hope u enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and I had this chapter the day i posted chapter 1 but i wanted to make sure it was good and all so yeah...like i said hoope u enjoy!

**Beetlejuice and Lydia Fanfiction: Death leads to a Marriage**

**Chapter 2: The Proper Burial**

Beetlejuice opened his eyes to a ray of light. He got up and rubbed the back of his head in pain. At first he thought it was all a dream. None of this really happened. Then he looked up and saw her. A single bolt of lightning struck Lydia in the chest straight through her heart and out the back. His eyes were in tears at the sight of his best friend dying right in front of him, and Beetlejuice was not the type of person to cry. "No…no…NO!" This was part of his punishment. Trying to make Lydia sacrifice her life, her very life which she still had to live, to save him. He looked up again at the horrible sight and saw her ghost side pull out of her now dead human body.

The judge slowly lowered the two back to the ground, one on her feet and the other lying there…stone cold dead.

Lydia opened her eyes to the familiar surroundings of the neitherworld court house.

"Miss Deetz?" the judge asked. He looked over the podium to see the new ghostly Goth girl who was turning to see what has changed. Her skin was paler than it already was but with a light blue hue to it. Those dark chocolate eyes now had an ominous glow to them. Her hair, still the color of a raven's feathers.

She rather liked her small change in appearance. It seemed to fit her, but knew she could never have her old features back. She peered down at her spider web poncho to see a rip in the cloth which was right above her still heart. She closed her eyes and pressed her small hand over her chest and felt stitching across the area in which she was pierced.

Beetlejuice saw Lydia give a hesitant breath as she touched her stitched wound. He couldn't believe what was going on and what was about to happen.

"Miss Deetz?"

Lydia shot her eyes open and looked up to see the judge who was still staring at her.

He leaned back in his chair and banged the gavel once again. "Beetlejuice…" The obvious venom sticking out when he said it. "And Miss Lydia Deetz…tomorrow you two shall wed at 2:00pm in the afternoon. We will inform all friends and Beetlejuice's family for the occasion."

"Oh COME ON!" Beetlejuice's voice echoed throughout the large court room.

Judge Mental was really about to go mental. He took a deep breath and straightened up in his chair. "Tomorrow at 2:00pm. Don't be late!" His boney hand gripped the bone shaped gavel and banged the skull one last time before he and everything else disappeared. One light was left on that shined on Lydia, her dead body, and Beetlejuice.

Lydia just stared at her body. Lifeless and cold to the touch. She could see the crimson color of her blood tainting the white floor which was now dry. Her glowing brown eyes where just …staring…staring at her dead features.

The poltergeist got up from the floor and slowly walked up to her. She almost jumped as he softly put his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him and saw nothing but a blank expression. Her eyes wandered back to her body and stayed there. She slowly put her hand on top of his and gave it a little squeeze. After a long moment of silence, Beetlejuice finally spoke up.

"You need a proper burial."

Lydia looked up at him in question but then nodded. Beetlejuice snapped his red tipped fingers and before you knew it, they were gone.

"Deadly vu…"

They were now at the neitherworld cemetery.

Beetlejuice couldn't help but smile a little.

Lydia walked to a nearby tombstone and squatted next to it so she was eye leveled with the writing. She closed her eyes for a moment and then got back up. Beetlejuice had already started digging a hole under a tree that reminded Lydia of Spooky.

"I didn't know the neitherworld had a cemetery." Her voice was quiet, afraid if she made to much noise it would disturb the others.

"It's for the ones that commit ghosticide, eaten by sandworms….exorcised…"

Lydia looked down and imagined Beetlejuice's name on one of these tombstones. She shook her head at the thought and was happy that she did this. At least she was here with him…

"Alright." Beetlejuice said in a puff of breath. He snapped his fingers to make a coffin appear in the hole, opened. He walked over to Lydia who was next to her dead body. His arms wrapped around the body of his best friend and carefully walked over to the hole without looking at the dead features in its face.

"_She's here with me…her body is nothing anymore…I have the real Lydia right here next to me…"_ his mind kept repeating the same thing over and over until he reached the freshly dug grave. He gently laid the body in the coffin propping its hands over its chest before he closed it.

Lydia just watched her body get buried under the soft soil. A tombstone appeared under the tree that read 'LYDIA DEETZ' and her year of birth to year of death.

They stood under the tree for a long time before Beetlejuice spoke. "Come on Lyds." He squeezed her shoulder for comfort then started to walk off when he heard her call his name.

"Beetlejuice…" she said quietly. He turned around to see her back facing him. "Will you miss me…?"

He wanted to forget all of this but knew it wasn't possible. He would miss her. The way she breathed lightly. Her milky pale skin. The red in her pale cheeks. But what really matters is that she's here with him.

"No."

"…why?"

Beetlejuice pulled her into his arms hugging the girl who saved his being. "No because you're here with me right now. That was just your body. It's a thing of the past now. You're here and that's all that matters."

Silent tears fell as she embraced him. His fingers started to gently run through her long black hair in attempt to sooth her. She didn't let go of him. She didn't want to.

"Lyds? Why did you do it? Why did you risk your life to save me?...Not to mention you also have to spend the rest of your afterlife with the most hated ghost in the neitherworld." his voice sounding hesitant as he asked.

Lydia looked up at him and started fiddling with his tie making it even more wrinkled and out of place. "Well…you're my best friend Beej. The only one who really understands me. I don't know what I'd do without you." She looked up at him to see that he was smiling. She looked back down at his tie and continued. "I can't imagine my life if I hadn't met you Beetlejuice."

"_Humph…I could." _He thought, recalling the time he had wished he never had an afterlife but soon changed his mind cause of the fact that Lydia was miserable.

"I don't know what I'd do without you either babes."

He wiped away her tears and gave her a smile. She smiled back and headed towards the gates of the cemetery.

"Hey what time is it Lyds?"

Lydia looked at the drool-x watch that Beetlejuice gave her years ago for their anniversary to see what time it was. "It's 3:00pm. We should head back to the roadhouse."

"Ugh! Now we have to get confronted by Jacques and Ginger…How are we supposed to explain this?" his eyes filled with worry.

Lydia smiled and patted his hand. "We'll think of something." he still looked at her with the worry.

"But I mean...look at yourself Lyds...your dead. They'll know you didn't commit suicide and i mean...plus you were with me when we came to the court hose and they saw you...ALIVE! How else are we going to explain it?"

She just kept patting his hand and continued walking towards the roadhouse. They still had ways to go. "Don't worry...we'll think of something." she said with confidence but looked away nervously. "We have a while before we reach the roadhouse." Beetlejuice only mumbled something under his breath and continued walking.

_"I have a bad feeling about this..." _they both thought.


	3. Explination and Preperations

**AN: **Ok Chapter 3 is up! I hope it's as good as my other chapters...This one im not so sure but i still think it came out ok...OH! This chapter is longer than my others so hope u enjoy it...PLEASE REVIEW! And don't be afraid to tell me something thats wrong or if i should fix this or whatever...OK

ENJOY :D

**Death leads to a Marriage: Chapter 3**

** EXPLINATIONS AND PREPERATIONS**

The new ghoul and ghost reached the roadhouse within was becoming a nervous wreck while Lydia was still trying to think of a lie, which wasn't working out very well. She sighed and turned to Beetlejuice

"I can't believe you couldn't come up with something. Lying is one of your specialties!" she said as they approached the garage. Doomie and Pinky both beeped happily to see their masters safe. As Beetlejuice and Lydia got closer, Doomie got a better look at the young Goth girl and did one of his 'Awwws'. Lydia saw how sad he looked, knowing that she was now dead, and hugged him.

"It's alright Doomie. I'll be fine…besides this means I get to spend more time with you guys." She said smiling.

Both Doomie and Pinky beeped in unison. Lydia looked back over at Beetlejuice who was pacing back and forth fiddling with his tie and biting his lower lip.

She also bit her lower lip and placed her hand over her dead heart. "Beej…"

He looked up releasing his lip and saw where her hand was. His expression was now filled with sadness.

She let out a shaky breath and said, "We have to tell them everything."

His mood suddenly changed and said, "Nuh uh! We have to figure something out!"

"But you were right! How else are we going to explain this! The first glance they get at me there gonna know I'm dead. Plus Judge Mental sent out wedding invitations to all our friends and _your _family!"

"Don't remind me…" he mumbled under his breath. He sighed in defeat. He turned is head to see the Monster across the street walking Poopsie up to the roadhouse.

"Oh great…I need this like I need another skeleton in my closet." The ghost brought his hand to his forehead and slowly brought it down stretching his face in the process.

"Why hello there Miss…" the monster stopped in front of the garage door, his eyes actually showing to get a better look. "Miss…Lydi-uh?"

She smiled nervously and waved each finger individually. "Uh hi…Mr. Monster."

Poopsie walked up to Lydia and started sniffing her and whimpered to her. The Monster's eyes were back in their position. But he was still in the state of shock.

"Are you uh…really…"

Lydia cut him off by saying, "I'll explain everything inside. Come on Beej."

They all entered the roadhouse only to now be in the presence of Jacques, Ginger, Mr. and Mrs. Juice, and Donny.

Beetlejuice turned around and was about to walk out the door when Lydia caught him by his arm. He looked over at her to see that 'Don't you dare leave me alone with all these people!' look.

He sighed and turned back around.

Everyone started rushing to their side but stopped as they approached to see Lydia. People either gasped or were just shocked.

Ginger was the first person to speak. "Lydia, honey," she said in her usual New Jersey accent, "Are you really…dead?"

Lydia just put her head down as did Beetlejuice.

"Oh my…How did all this happen Lydia dear?" asked Mrs. Juice.

Everyone was sitting down on the couch or chair while Lydia explained. When Lydia would stop, Beetlejuice would grab her hand and squeeze it to tell her that he was right here with her.

"So for me to stay in the neitherworld…I have to marry Beetlejuice." she said ending her tale,

"Sacre bleu…" the French body building skeleton said quietly to himself. Ginger was sitting in his lap and staring at Lydia.

"Don't worry everybody. I'm perfectly fine." She said giving them a reassuring smile.

"But you were so young Miss Lydia." Donny replied, "You still had so much to live for." Everyone started to nod their heads saying 'yeah' or 'uh huh'.

"I…I know but…" if she was still alive her cheeks would be burning. "A life without Beetlejuice means my life would be miserable. He's my best friend and if he were to be exorcised I wouldn't be able to see all my friends here. I'd think you all would be happy that he's not gone."

"We are happy. That was a very brave thing you did there Lydia, and we're all happy to see you at least safe here with us." Mrs. Juice hugged the girl and gave her a warm smile.

"Oui! It vill be great to ave you a-round!" Jacques said with his skeleton grin. Everyone was smiling at her nodding their heads. Mrs. Juice hugged her again and whispered into her ear, "Thank you for saving my son." Lydia smiled and nodded her head. "Now…Lets prepare for the wedding!" her small eyes sparkling.

Beetlejuice, who was talking to Jacques, immediately shot up and nervously said, "Uh…ma I don't think that's necessary."

"Oh nonsense! I've always wanted to plan a wedding! Now there's the…" she started to talk about things that needed to be done.

"Oh maaaaaa…" Beetlejuice complained while slouching his shoulders. He _really_ didn't want to do this.

"Now Jr. this is probably your mother's only chance of doing this. Give her a chance." Gnat, B.J's father gave him the serious face. Beetlejuice just grumbled and sat down on the couch with his arms crossed and head down.

Bee already had a long list of things for the wedding. While she was doing that, the Monster left with Poopsie, Ginger was helping Bee. Jacques, Donny, and Gnat were all talking in the kitchen.

"Oh Jr. you _must_ take a bath for this occasion!"

"WHAT!" he yelled

"You can't go to the wedding all stinky. And wash behind your ears too!"

Beetlejuice sunk into the couch, hands covering his face. Lydia grinned and took a seat right next to him. "How much worse can this get?" he grumbled into the palm of his hands. Lydia giggled lightly and took one of his hands into her own.

"Tell you what." she said

He glanced over at her, then down at his hand that was now intertwined with Lydia's. Just staring at their hands. His that light purple while hers was a pale blue. He looked back up to see that she was looking directly at him smiling. He gulped inaudibly.

"After the wedding…I'll let you get as dirty and smelly as you want. No more baths."

He brightened up at this and gave her his normal, big crooked grin. "Oh Babes…what have I done to deserve you?" He brought her hand up to his mouth as if to kiss it. Lydia could feel his lips brushing over her knuckles. She felt a small tingling sensation run up her arm and through the rest of her body. Her face would have been completely red by now.

"Oh my look at the time!" exclaimed Bee, "We must go and prepare for the big day! Gnat, Donny time to go."

They said there hugs and goodbyes to the Juice family.

"Don't forget to take a bath Jr."

"I won't…"

Donny gave Lydia a big hug then left with the rest of them.

After everyone was gone Jacques and Ginger decided it was time for bed so they left to their rooms leaving Beetlejuice and Lydia alone in the living-dead room.

"Lyds?"

Lydia looked over at Beetlejuice to see his sad expression. "Yeah Beej?"

"I'm sorry I got you involved in this."

Lydia sighed and walked up to the poltergeist. She settled her hands on his shoulder looking directly in to his green-yellow eyes. "Beetlejuice…how many times do I ave to tell you. I'm perfectly fine about the whole de-"

"Lyds that's not what I meant. I'm glad that you're here with all of us but it's the fact that you have to marry the most hated person in the neitherworld. You could have had anybody else here but instead you got stuck with me…."his eyes wandered to the floor looking at his now interesting shoes.

"Beej...you're the only person in the neitherworld I would marry."

He looked up with questionable eyes. "But why?"

She smiled and said, "Because you're my best friend. You understand me and accept me for who I am just as I do you. Like I said, what would I do without my favorite Ghost with the most?"

He couldn't help but smile at her.

"Come on…we should probably get to bed." She started to walk to the room but was soon stopped by Beetlejuice's voice.

"Uh Lyds…one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"I want to give you something."

Beetlejuice slowly walked up to her and stopped about half an inch in front of her. Lydia looked up at him and saw him grinning. "Ok but you have to keep still. Don't move and just relax."

She nodded slowly. "Now close your eyes." She did as she was told and waited.

Beetlejuice moved his lips over in front of Lydia's and was surprised how she didn't even flinch at his closeness.

She could feel his cool lips playing over hers. Her cool breathing (not that she needed too) was even and paced. This actually felt…good.

Beetlejuice just barely moved so that their lips could touch. Her lips were soft. Not like any of the other girls he had ever kissed. He was actually enjoying this but that's not what he was intending to do. He finally released a bolt of energy down her throat and pulled away as soon as it was done.

Lydia eyes fluttered open to see Beetlejuice staring at her with worried eyes.

"What…what was that?" she asked putting her hand over her throat during the kiss she felt something go down her throat and into the pit of her stomach.

"That…was the juice." He said giving her a small smile

She looked up at him confused. "You mean…you gave me some of you juice? I have powers now?"

"Yup. All the same stuff I have. I thought I should at least give you something for all that's happened."

Lydia smile couldn't be wider. She was excited to try out her new powers.

"Oh thank you Beej! This is great!" she ran up to him giving him a big hug. He hugged her back. They stood there like that for a while until Beetlejuice pulled away yawning. She giggled and said, "Let's get to bed. We have a big day ahead of us."


	4. Getting up and Getting ready

**AN**: I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I really do hope it's as good as my other chapters! If there's something wrong with it or if you have any suggestions don't hesitate to tell me. The reason I took so long is because yesterday i just got back from vacation and before I went on vacation i was having a writers block which sucked! But I do hope you enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and sorry for any mistakes.

Enjoy :D

**CHAPTER 4 :Getting up and Getting ready**

Cock-a-doodle-DOO!" cried the skeletal rooster, telling everyone it's the start of a new day. Lydia cursed under her breath and turned in the king sized coffin bed. "Ugh…ten more minutes…" she grumbled.

Beetlejuice was snoring on the other side of the bed with his left leg and arm hanging off.

The sun was peeking in from the ripped curtains inching its way closer and closer to the bed, but was beaten to it by…

"Rise and Shine!" Bee exclaimed as she opened the door. She looked around not able to see anything except for small patches of sunlight "Oh my…It's so dark in here. We must shed some light in this room." She walked over to the curtains and pushed them open. The bright light bursted through, shedding light upon every object in the room. Lydia and Beetlejuice both groaned in unison and brought the covers over their heads.

Bee pursed her lips and walked to the bed and uncovered the two who automatically curled up into balls as the cool air hit them. Their eyes shut tighter from the light. "Get up lazy bones! Today is a big day!"…no response.

She crossed her arms frowning at her son and soon to be daughter in-law who wouldn't get up. Then a wicked smile played upon her face as she thought of an idea.

"You've forced me to do it." She stood at the end of the bed and did the Juice family head spin screaming while doing so.

Their eyes shot open and they both screamed in horror. Bee stopped to look at the ghosts who where holding each other and laughed lightly. Lydia looked up and sighed heavily in relief only to see Mrs. Juice. "Oh my god…Mrs. Juice…You scared me."

Beetlejuice, who was still holding onto Lydia, shot his eyes open again and waved his arms crazily in the air. "MA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! You nearly scared the pants off of me!" After saying so, his beetle pajama pants almost slipped off but he caught them before they could run away. "Oh no you don't!"

Lydia couldn't help but giggle while rubbing the rest of the sleep from her eyes.

"We have a big day today! So we need to be ready." she said while walking towards the door.

"But ma… the wedding isn't until 2:00pm. It's 8:30am." He complained.

"Yes it is but the reason why is because we still have a lot of things to do. First we start with your bath." the wicked grin returning to her face again. "Come on Jr.!"

Beetlejuice cursed and mumbled under his cool breath.

"Don't worry Beej." Lydia asked giving him her reassuring smile. "How bad can it be?"

AFTER THE BATH- 2 hours later- 10:30Am

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"That bad huh?" the goth asked walking towards him.

Beetlejuice was all cleaned up. His hair was brushed back and his teeth no longer had bugs crawling through them. Even the gunk behind his ears was gone. He was wearing a very nice solid black suit with a tie that had his signature pattern of black and white stripes and he smelled of Calvin Grime cologne. He looked rather handsome.

It reminded Lydia of the time where Beetlejuice created a 'New U' cologne and transformed him into opposite B.J.

"Babes!" he said snapping Lydia back to reality. "This is terrible! All my filth is gone…GONE!"

She chuckled a little and stood in front of him while he was still complaining. "Beej…The wedding will start at 2:00. Then after that we have the reception. And then everything is over. We go on our…honeymoon…"

"Wait wait wait." He interrupted. "We have to go on a honeymoon too?"

"Your mother insisted." she said

"Do you know where?" he asked

She shrugged. "She said she wanted to keep it a surprise."

Beetlejuice just gave her that whatever look.

"Anyway, and like I said, you can get as filthy as you want after everything is done. I promise."

He gave her a small smile and she returned it.

"Oh! And maybe we can work on that juice." She said with a gleam in her eyes. Beetlejuice cackled lightly but then nodded with his grin.

Her smile got wider but then fell when her eyes suddenly fell to his tie. She started messing with it making it all wrinkled and out of place like he normally has it. Then she looked up at is hair and furrowed her eye brows. Her hand rested upon it and started to ruffle it up so it was back to his normal messy hair.

"There…That looks a little better." she said looking up at him. He was staring at her with those eyes, those yellow-green eyes that always seem to cast a spell on her.

"Lydia!" cried Bee

The two scrambled away from each other and looked around to see that they were still the only two in the room.

"Lydia! Where are you? We have to get you ready."

"Uh…coming Mrs. Juice!" she yelled back. Her eyes went back to Beetlejuice who was rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Are…you alright?" she asked

"Uhh…just…just a little nervous." He replied twiddling his red thumbs.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine…okay?"

'_How does she do that? How can she stay all calm like?'_ he thought to himself.

Lydia grabbed his hand, quickly stood on her tippy-toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He became dumb struck. He slowly lifted his red tipped fingers to his cheek and softly caressed the spot where her soft lips were placed. When she did place her lips there, he felt a small tingling vibe go through him. "What…What was that for?" he asked still dumb struck.

"For good luck." she said with a shy smile. They stood there for a while until they heard another call.

"Lydia! Please we must get you ready!" This time it was Ginger who cried out to her.

Lydia sighed and looked back up to see Beetlejuice still caressing his cheek. "Well I'd better go…" Lydia said. "I'll see you in a couple hours." she let go of Beetlejuice's hand and walked away out of his sight. As she walked away he out stretched his hand towards the way she walked away.

"Beetlejuice!" cried his brother

"Huh? What?" he said snapping out of Lydia-land.

Donny walked into the room wearing the same suit as Beetlejuice. The only thing different was that he was wearing a bowtie like he normally did. Donny has changed…a little. He wasn't as annoying to Beetlejuice or his friends. He still helped out and gave hugs but he didn't bring presents all the time, unless it was a special occasion.

"Come on big brother. We have to get to the court house." He said pointing his thumb towards the door.

"Oh…right…yeah." He looked back then left for the court house to await his bride to be.

IN GINGER'S ROOM GETTING LYDIA READY. 12:30pm

"Uh…Mrs. Juice?" asked Lydia.

"Call me Bee dear. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Oh sorry…Bee?" she corrected

"Hmm?"

"Is doing my nails _really_ necessary?"

While Lydia was sitting in front of a vanity getting her hair done by Ginger, Bee was sitting right next to her doing her nails. Her make-up session was completed an hour ago. She had on black eyeliner, and a burgundy red eye shadow. Her cheeks had a slight blush on them and her lips where stained a shimmering red. Now all that needed to be done was her hair and nails. Her nails were painted the style of the American manicure, but instead of white tips they were black. Bee looked up and grinned "Oh yes yes yes! You certainly must have clean and pretty hands for today."

Lydia slightly narrowed her eyes.

"There you go hunny! Your hair looks wonderful!" Ginger said, very pleased with the way it turned out.

Lydia's hair was perfectly straight instead of poofed out like it naturally is. Her brown eyes still show from beneath her bangs. There were some curls here and there but it still looked good. Since Lydia's hair is so long they decided to let it down for the wedding. It may not have been the fanciest or beautifully done hair but she was also happy with the way it turned out. It was normal.

"Thank you Ginger." she said smiling to her maid of honor. Ginger returned the smile, hopped off the vanity table and walked over to her closet. Bee had just finished doing her nails and also walked over to the closet next to the tap dancing spider. Ginger looked over at Bee who nodded at her. She nodded in reply and opened her closet door.

"Lydia…" Ginger said with a wide grin. "We have a surprise for you."

Lydia, who was blowing on her nails, looked up and stopped. Her eyes went wide at the sight. In the mirror there was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. She got out of the chair and slowly walked towards it. It was an elegantly long, floor length dress made from satin. It was a strapless top with intricately beaded bodice, black beaded waist, sweetheart neckline and gorgeous black and white vertically striped skirt. Her fingers softly brushed the material of the skirt.

"It's…It's so…beautiful…" she said awe struck. She looked down and saw a pair of regular white high heels that were suitable for the wedding.

"Well…" Bee started. "We knew this would be your only chance to get married. That's why we're doing all this. You deserve to have a special day, but you need the proper attire for the occasion."

Lydia couldn't be happier. She hugged Bee and Ginger both.

"Thank you. Thank you."

They immediately helped her get into the dress and put on her heels.. After doing so she examined herself in it, twirling and spinning back and forth.

"Oh! They even look better on!"Ginger praised.

"Oh you look absolutely gorgeous Lydia." said Bee who looked like she was almost in tears.

Lydia smiled and continued twirling. She was happy. She had a beautiful dress, she got new powers, and…she was marrying her best friend. Lydia stopped what she was doing and looked at herself in the mirror. She suddenly became very nervous and worried.

'_What if something happens? What if our relationship changes? Will we still be friends?' _These questions kept going on through her head.

Ginger looked worriedly at Bee who also looked worried. "Lydia? Hunny are you okay?" Ginger looked up at Lydia who gave a small smile.

"Yeah…I'm just a little nervous is all." She looked back at her reflection and bit the inside of her lower lip. Bee rested her small hand on Lydia's arm and gave Lydia her reassuring smile. She returned it but it fell quickly.

Ginger and Bee gave a small sigh and headed for the door.

"We're going to get ready then head to the court house." Bee said. Lydia just nodded and they both left the room.

Lydia continued looking in the mirror. Her reflection was staring back at her. Then all of a sudden the mirror was shifting to what looked like Lydia's house. It was dark and a full moon was hanging in the night sky. She looked around to see her 12 or 13 year old self running out of the house with Mr. Beetleman. Young Lydia was in her wolf costume running around with a blow-dryer trying to catch the huge party monsters. They were laughing and coming up with plans on how to catch them. Lydia smiled. The picture shifted into another memory. This looked like the little town Brinkadoom. Young Lydia was playing a one-man band loud and annoying. Then she heard Beetlejuice's voice say _"Lyds, you know I love her! When she wants to be, she can be just as obnoxious as me!" _Lydia laughed at that. She watched a couple more memories of the two laughing and getting out of trouble before she thought to herself. _"There's nothing to worry about. We'll always be best friends." _

"Lydia?" Bee asked from behind the door. "It's time to go."

Lydia smiled and was about to walk out the door when she spotted something. She picked up the mantilla veil and left the room to meet Bee, who was dressed in a plain white dress, and Ginger, who was wearing a white hat with a birdcage veil, outside.

"Are you ready?" Bee asked with a bright smile.

Lydia nodded and got in the car carefully making sure she didn't or wouldn't get wrinkles on her dress. Bee and Ginger both followed and drove off to the court house.


	5. Mr and Mrs Beetlejuice

**AN:/**** OMG! I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry I took so long to update...i feel terrible to all of those who review/fav. story/story alerted this story. I do hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as the rest of the story! If you think I need to fix anything don't hesitate to tell me especially for this chapter because I took so long. Sorry this chapter is so short as well.**

**sorry for all gramatical errors! ENJOY! :D**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 5 MR. AND MRS. BEETLEJUICE/BEST FRIENDS FOREVER**

"Ouch!" yelled Beetlejuice.

"Oh stop whining you big ba-!" Donny started but was cut off by Beetlejuice's hand covering his mouth.

"Don't…say it! You think I want to turn into a…!…Never mind." He slouched back into the chair waiting for his brother to finish what he was doing. Donny scrunched his eyebrows and frowned. "If you stopped complaining about this, it would have been done a long time ago OR if you didn't mess with it in the first place, I wouldn't be doing this!"

Donny brought the brush up to Beetlejuice's messy head. "It wasn't me first off! It was Lydia…" he said a little softer looking off into a distance. Donny took notice of this and raised his eyebrows.

"Besides…she likes it that way!" he said doing a 90 degree head spin to look at his brother. Donny sighed and set the brush down.

"Ok Beetlejuice." he said while putting his hands up in defense telling him 'I'm just gonna back away from the brush'. Beetlejuice just sat there looking at the ground. Donny opened the door about to leave his brother alone but stopped and looked at him worriedly. He knew something was bothering him but didn't want to ask since it was his wedding day and he had enough on his mind already. He turned back to the door and shut it quietly without a word.

"_I still can't help but think that I ruined her life." _he thought about that ever since him and Lydia left the court house. "GOD! WHAT AN IDOT I AM!" he said while the palm of his hand made contact with his forehead. "What if…what if something happens?" He thought back to the many memories he had with her. All the trips to the neitherworld and all the trouble they (he) would get into. A small smile played upon his lips as he got up from the chair he was sitting in.

"Nothings gonna happen between us. She will always be my best friend…no matter what."

After a few minutes passed, a knock was heard at the door. "Jr.?" asked Gnat. "Are you ready? It's almost time." he said. Beetlejuice walked to the door and opened it to reveal his father. "Yeah…"

"_Lets get this over with." _he thought before closing the door behind him. After he closed the door to the dressing room his face made instant contact with the floor.

"What the F-…!" before he could finish his voice was cut off by obnoxious chuckling made by non other than…Scuzzo the clown.

"Hey watch it Beetlejerk!"

Beetlejuice quickly shook his head and got up, patting all the dirt off his suit. "What are you doing here Scuzzo?" he asked not really caring. He just wanted to make his way to the alter.

"What? You didn't think we would miss an opportunity like this! The oh-so famous 'ghost with the most' getting hitched!" he said with a smirk as he saw Beetlejuice's face grow with worry. "W…what do you mean "we"? he asked eyes going wide. Scuzzo's smile got wider. "Come on guys! We don't want to miss this big moment!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Beetlejuice's eyes popped out of his socket as he saw all of the villains he and Lydia had encountered throughout the years. Billy the crud was the first to enter. He was blowing his nose in a tissue and sobbing. **(AN:/ you know because he's in love with Lydia) **Then there was Jessie Germs, Little Miss Warden, Mr. Big, and Bartholomew bat. They were all there just grinning at the groom. Beetlejuice finally got his eyes back in his sockets and screwed them back in.

"Feeling lucky? Punk?" asked Jesse as he walked past Beetlejuice to go take his seat.

Billy, who was still crying, followed and blew his nose really hard as he passed. After Billy, Little Miss Warden walked and turned her head to Mr. Big with a sickly sweet smile and said, "All right Mr. Big, you owe me some money. I told you Beetlejuice would show up." The short man grumbled with a "Yeah yeah yeah." and handed her some cash as they walked to there seats. Bartholomew just took his seat next to Mr. Big, and Scuzzo just laughed all the way to his seat.

The poltergeist was fuming. Red faced and steam coming out of his ears while he pulled on his hair. "COULD THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE!" he screamed to himself. His black boots pounding the ground as he made his way down to the alter. Donny was already there standing to the right as Beetlejuice's best man. The youngest juice took notice of his brothers behavior immediately and asked him what was wrong.

"All of my enemies showed up! My best friend is dead! I'm marrying my best friend! What else could go wrong?" he said in a whispered tone so no one could hear. Donny just sighed, not really knowing what to say. He did feel bad for him but also happy. Reason being is because he knows Lydia is the one who make Beetlejuice happy like she already has.

"Are you ready Beetlejuice?"

The ghost looked over to his left and jumped a little at the sight of Judge Mental who had appeared and was not there before. He sighed and nodded his head before turning to the doors at which Lydia would be entering soon.

The music started and Poopsie entered with a pillow tied to his back that had two silver bands neatly placed on top. One just a regular silver band and another that had small diamonds in a zigzag pattern. Then entered Ginger, the bridesmaid, who made her way down the isle and took her place to the far left of Judge Mental. And then…there she was. Beetlejuice's eyes were wide and his mouth literally dropped, but not before Donny grabbed it and put it back in place. Lydia was the most beautiful ghost he had ever seen. Black and white really did wonders for her. Even their enemies (well the males anyway) all had there jaws dropped especially Jesse who's jaw was now on the floor. Little Miss Warden just gave a small 'Humph'. Nat was there by her side slowly bringing her down to his son. She was smiling shyly as she was being walked down to her best friend. When they finally reached Beetlejuice, Lydia turned to Nat and gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered a 'thank you' before turning to her fiancé. Nat smiled and took his seat next to his wife who was happily crying. Beetlejuice said nothing. He just stared at her. She looked down shyly and then back up into his eyes.

"Beej? You ok?" she asked with a hint of worry. He shook his head a little and then replied by kissing her hand. "You look beautiful babes." was all he could say. Lydia looked away and noticed other people besides Beetlejuice's family and their friends. "What are they doing here?" she asked surprised to see their enemies. Beetlejuice just shrugged and said, "They invited themselves." She bit her bottom lip in worry a little before someone cleared their throat.

"Are you two ready?" Judge Mental asked while glaring at Beetlejuice. They both nodded. After a good ten minutes of exchanging vows and the ring exchange, they finally reached to the 'I do's'.

"Do you Beetlejuice take Lydia Deetz to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

The ghost looked at his fiancé into her dark brown eyes. Without hesitation he said, "I do." Lydia noticed a sparkle in his eye as he said those words. She slowly turned her head back towards the Judge who had asked her the same question (but of course the opposite way). She looked back at Beetlejuice and said, "I…Do."

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Beetlejuice. You may now kiss the bride." he finished and looked at the two who seemed like they were hesitating. "Well?" he asked a little impatiently. "Don't get your panty's in a knot." Beetlejuice said while holding his hand up to him. Lydia gave a small sigh, grabbed her husbands face, who's eyes widened in surprise, and kissed him. Everyone was a little shocked to see Lydia do something like that but soon they just cheered. Beetlejuice's eyes slowly closed as he took her in. Her soft lips caressing his. She tasted so sweet…

Lydia slowly pulled away and turned her head so Beetlejuice couldn't see her blush. His eyes opened to the back of her head. He blinked a couple of times before coming back to reality. He didn't want her to feel embarrassed so he put his hand on her shoulder to reassure her that it was ok. When she turned back to him, he had a smile on his face and his arm was out for her to take. She couldn't help but smile back. Her pale arm took his and they both walked out of the court house and into Doomie where they would be taken to the reception hall. Beetlejuice helped his wife into the car and then back at the cheering crowd. His Aunt and Uncle were applauding like crazy while everyone else was just cheering, all except for the enemies. He got in the car and told Doomie to go to the reception. The car beeped happily and drove off leaving everyone else at the court house.

Lydia took off her veil and put it next to her before she sat down in the car. She looked down at her left hand. Her thumb twisted the ring in its place. Beetlejuice took notice of this and sighed.

"You regret this don't you?" he asked seriously.

Her eyes widened once the words sunk in. "What? How could you ask that?" she said a little upset. "No I do not regret giving up my life to save my one and only best friend. No I do not regret marrying you." she said confidently.

Beetlejuice looked at her sadly. "I just…," he started worriedly, "I just can't help but think that I ruined your life." He put his head down as he finished his sentence. Lydia looked at him for a good couple of minutes before sliding closer to her husband. She hated seeing him like this because it was so rare to see him in this state. She grabbed his right hand with her left and took his face in her right. Her thumb softly caressing his cheek. She stared into his green eyes while he stared into her dark brown ones. "Don't think like that Beej. You never ruined my life, if anything you made my life a great one and I have no doubt that you'll make my afterlife the same." She said with a smile. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand but then let the smile fall.

"So what has you thinking so hard?" he asked. She let her hand fall from his face and sighed.

"I…I was just thinking if something might happen between us. I don't want anything ruining our friendship."

Now it was his turn to make her feel better. "Don't worry babes. I'll make sure nothing happens. I don't want to lose you." Lydia smiled sweetly at him. She felt so much better knowing that. She got closer to his face, making him a little nervous, and kissed his cheek softly. He happily sighed, but Lydia didn't catch it. Beetlejuice started caressing her hand with his red tipped thumb while she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Best friends forever right?" she asked while picking her head up so she could look at him. He cackled lightly before replying.

"Best friends forever."

* * *

**AN:/**** So how was it? Good? Bad? Oh please do tell me! Just push that little button that says reveiw and then you can tell me all about it! Hoped you enjoyed and I'm still very sorry that I took so long and that the chapter was not as long as I hoped it would be.**


	6. Devious plot Checking in

**AN:/ Ello Luvs! SOOOO SOOOO SORRY! It's been WAY to long since I've updated. I wrote this chapter in one day just so you guys wouldn't have to wait anymore. I think it came out...ok. Read and tell me what you think. Hope you like it. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

**Death Leads to a marriage**

**Chapter 6: The Devious Plot/ Checking in**

"I can NOT believe that dead sack of meat could marry that…that…beautiful ghoul!" cried Scuzzo as all the villains sat around the table at their head quarters. Their head quarters was an abandoned warehouse full of villainous things to help with their plots.

"That punk got lucky. Getting married to THAT is hardly punishment!" replied Jesse as he sat next to Little Miss Warden. She just gave a big 'Humph' and turned her nose upward. Mr. Big, who was sitting at the head of the table, had his hands intertwined and elbows propped as he watched his comrades argue. A displeasing look on his face.

"She was awfully purtty wasn't she?" Billy sighed dreamily. Everyone just gave him a cross look.

"What?" he said defensively, "Y'all thought it too!" everyone started mumbling incoherently, with the exception of Little Miss Warden who replied with an 'I didn't…' Scuzzo turned to her and a wicked smile played upon his fat lips.

"Your JEALOUS!" he said gleefully. Her sunglasses slipped down to the bridge of her nose and her mouth was hung open in shock. She quickly composed herself and crossed her arms.

"I am NOT jealous of Lydia!" her voice cracking as she raised her voice. Scuzzo started laughing in his seat while everyone else snickered. Her normally pale cheeks turned a scarlet red as she walked over to the laughing clown, who was now rolling on the floor. Soon her fist made contact with his big nose. The laughing ceased and all was quiet. Her eyes went back to everyone else who was staring at her, eyes wide.

"Anybody else want to make a comment?" she asked coldly. They all shook their heads no. The clacking of her mary-janes was the only noise heard throughout the warehouse as she stomped back to her chair next to Jesse and Billy. Mr. Big then cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention.

"Listen everyone. We need to get rid of Beetlejuice. Now." everyone started nodding 'yes' except for Scuzzo who was just now getting up from the floor. One hand was rubbing his nose while the other was supporting him on the table to help him up.

"Yeah but _how_ are we going to do that. Every time we try to mess up his afterlife we always lose." everyone started nodding 'yes again and mumbling 'what are gonna do' or 'we need a plan'.

"The only reason we lose is because of Lydia." said Little Miss Warden. Jesse scoffed and replied. "Yeah blame it on her. Your still jealous of her." all the men snickered once again. Her arm was wound back and her face was right in front of his skull.

"Do you want me to smash your skull?" she asked in her sweet voice. Jesse gulped and quietly said no. She backed down and straightened her posture before continuing. "Lydia," she said coldly, "is always there to save him. Did you notice?" she asked. "Every. Time. Either she saves him or he saves her because he can NOT stand the fact that Lydia is in trouble."

"You have a good point Little Miss Warden." replied Mr. Big as he sat and thought.

"It seems to me that Beetlejuice is actually in love with this girl. Did any of you notice they way he looks at her or how he said 'I do'?" asked Jesse. "He really cares for her…"

Then it hit him! Mr. Big rose from his chair and walked away to pace about the warehouse. "We need to get rid of Beetlejuice right?. That or break him, and what better way to break him than to get rid of the beauty…uh Lydia!" he exclaimed as he stopped pacing. All minds started processing what exactly he meant until wicked grins spread across all of their faces (especially little Miss warden)

"Here's what we're going to do…"

"Beep-Beep!"

"Huh…" said a tired Beetlejuice. He rubbed his tired eyes and looked around at his surroundings. It was dark out, probably around were in the parking lot at Hotel Hello. Doomie honked again thinking that he didn't hear them.

"Yeah yeah I know Doomie. Just give me a minute." he said while rubbing his eyes again. When he was fully awake, Beetlejuice realized there was something on his shoulder. He peered over to see Lydia's head resting on that very spot. Her chest slowly rising then falling as she breathed silently. He quietly shifted her body so she was laying down in the seat. Beetlejuice hopped out of the car and started walking towards the entrance of the Hotel but stopped just a few feet away from the were-car.

"I'll be right back Doomie. Don't let anything happen to her, ok?"

The car smiled widely and nodded before his owner left to check-in.

The poltergeist looked around the hotel lobby. This place has changed a lot from the last time he and Lydia were here. It seemed…fancier. Is that the right word? He shrugged and casually made his way to the counter. A old looking man was sitting behind the counter reading the newspaper. He looked to be in his late sixties and was really short. A large crack was running from the top of his head and ran down his face, stopping in-between his thick white eyebrows. Some of his brain was visible through the crack. His small beady eyes looked over the newspaper as he noticed Beetlejuice approaching. The man straightened his posture and fixed his nametag which read 'Mr. Nice' before neatly folding his arms on the counter. Mr. Nice cleared his throat and said calmly, "Good evening and welcome to hotel hello. How may I be of service?"

Beetlejuice looked at the old man for a moment before replying. "Yes. I would like-"

"No." cut in the old man before going back to his newspaper. 'What?" replied Beetlejuice. Mr. Nice looked up from his paper and repeated 'no' again.

"Why not?" roared the ghost. "I have reservations!" The clerk sighed and put down his newspaper, giving Beetlejuice a nasty look.

"You are not welcome here. And those reservations are for Mr. and _Mrs_. Beetlejuice." he said glaring at the poltergeist who looked like he was about to rip his hair out.

"That's me!" he yelled "My…_wife _is waiting in the car!" It was so weird for him to say that. Wife. _His_ wife. The old man started to chuckle then it turned into a full out laugh.

"Haha! Who in the right mind would marry you?" he said while continuing to laugh. Beetlejuice was now fuming. He stomped out of the hotel and made his way back to the car. He was surprised to see Lydia awake and sitting patiently in the car waiting for his return.

"Beetlejuice! Are you alright?" she asked with concern. He just opened the car door and grabbed her hand.

"Beej? What-?"

"Just…come on Lyds." He said cutting her off, trying to sound as calm as possible. When they reached the hotel lobby Beetlejuice stopped in front of the doors and let go of Lydia's hand. "Can you check us in?" he asked quietly. The ghostly girl cocked her head to the side in confusion. As if reading her mind he said, "They wont let me." She nodded her head in an understanding way. Lydia walked up to the desk and cleared her throat to get the mans attention. Mr. Nice looked up from his newspaper and smiled at her. He placed the paper on the counter and said, "Good evening and welcome to hotel hello. How may I be of service?" His voice was calm and polite.

"Um…yes. Me and my…husband would like to check-in. We have reservations." she said just as politely. The old man nodded his head and pushed his chair over so he was now sitting in front of a computer. "Yes ma'am. What is the reservation under?" he asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Beetlejuice." she replied calmly.

Mr. Nice nodded his head and smiled. "Mr. and Mrs. Beetle-" he stopped. His beady eyes growing a couple inches wider. "Mr. and Mrs. …" his mouth was agape. As he looked from Lydia to the smug looking Beetlejuice who was leaning up against a nearby wall with his hands in his pockets. "Your…your…mar…married to…_that_?" he asked while pointing at the famous 'ghost with the most'.

"Yes I am." The bride said a little defensively.

Mr. Nice cleared his throat and regained his posture before turning back to the computer. He clicked on the reservation name before searching for their room key. His small hands searching the drawers while he mumbled to himself about being lucky. Soon he found their key and handed them to Lydia. "Here you are. Floor number 20, room 409. The…Honeymoon suite." he said distastefully. Lydia said her thanks and made her way to Beetlejuice.

"Thanks." he said softly. She nodded and grabbed his arm before making their way to the elevator. The old man was glaring from behind his newspaper at the poltergeist who stuck his tongue out childishly when Lydia wasn't looking. The elevator ride was short and their room was just to the left and down the hall.

"Here we are." Beetlejuice said while putting the key into the lock. The door opened up to a dark and empty looking room until Lydia stepped inside and flicked on the light switch. The light revealed an extravagant room. There was a king sized bed just calling to Lydia and telling her to rest her eyes. There were two French doors that lead out to a balcony that overlooked the pool and beach. The room it's self was quite nice with it's blue colored walls and simple little paintings hanging up in just the right places.

"What a tiring day." she said tiredly while waking up to a chair and sitting on the comfortable looking cushion.

"Yeah. That reception really tired me out. I like to party but not _that_ much." he said while slumping on the bed. Lydia couldn't help but giggle.

"At least you didn't have to dance with everyone there. I'm just glad Scuzzo and the crew left before the reception."

"I wouldn't allow them to dance with you babes. They wouldn't be allowed near you." he said while rising from his slumped form and face showing determination. The goth giggled again before realizing something. "Hey? Where's all our stuff?" she asked while looking at Beetlejuice.

"Don't worry babes. I've got it." and with a snap of his fingers all of their luggage was settled on the floor next to her chair. "Mom said she bought some clothes for you since you didn't have any here." said the ghost while laying back and putting his arm over his eyes as if to block the light.

"Your mother is too sweet Beej." replied Lydia before entering the bathroom with her luggage. She turned on the light and opened her suitcase. The first thing she saw was a night gown. She pulled it out and inspected it before her face turned two shades darker.

Beetlejuice was already in bed with his striped pajama pants and button up shirt (a change from his beetle pajamas) waiting for Lydia. The sound of the bathroom door opening got Beetlejuice to open his eyes. He couldn't help but let his face gradually get darker at the sight of her. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap, silk night gown that stopped just above her knees. Lydia hung her wedding dress in the closet so it wouldn't get ruined and quickly made her way to the right side of the bed hurrying to get under the covers. Beetlejuice couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"You ok Lyds?" he asked while resting a hand on her knee (which is covered by the sheets and blanket) "What? Oh I'm just not used to wearing stuff like this is all." she said with a shy smile. He just nodded and laid down, her following suit.

"Good night Beej." she said with a yawn. He looked up at the ceiling and whispered back a good night not knowing she was already asleep.

"_How did I deserve a great friend like her." _he thought to himself. As he continued to think about how lucky he is, Lydia started to shift in her sleep. She scooted closer to him and let her left hand gently land on his left which was resting on his chest. He couldn't help but look at her. She looked so peaceful. So…beautiful. His right hand reached over to brush away some of her raven locks from her face. A small smile soon grazed her lips and her left hand intertwined with Beetlejuice's. He sighed and smiled before closing his eyes, ready to spend the week with Lydia. Not knowing what events were soon to come.

* * *

**AN:/ Fluffy fluffy fluffy fluff! Not to happy with the ending but I was so determined to get this chapter up for you wonderful reviewers! I love you all and thank you for waiting patiently for this chapter. I just hope it was as good as my others. I already have so many for so little of this story...*dabs eye with tissue*Thank you all :3 hopefully I will update faster with the next chapter. Sorry this chap wasn't long... Well tell me what you think of this chapter. Did you love it? Hate it? Just push that little button that says review and you'll be on your way. Thank you all again and I'll hopefully hear from you soon**

**~Santana95**


	7. Where's Lydia!

Wow...It has been a really long time...I mean REALLY long. I am soooo sorry for the wait you guys D: I really do hope this chapter is as good as the others. Also I'm sorry if it's too short. I'm a little rusty... I just want to thank all of you patient readers and the people who followed and faved this fic. Thank you sooooooooo much!

Enjoy the Chapter :) (sorry for any mistakes)

* * *

**Chapter 7: Where's Lydia?!**

**(The same day of the honeymoon)**

"Has anyone seen Miss. Deetz today?"

Everyone started chattering, wondering where the goth girl was. "Hmm…I guess someone will have to take her assignments to her house. Prudence?"

"Yes ma'am?" replied the short red head. Yes she was still short even after 5 years, only growing a few inches more. Her short red hair had now grown to her mid-back and her eyes still covered by her coke bottle glasses. "Do you mind taking Lydia's assignments to her house after school?"

"No ma'am." Prudence said as the teacher handed her the assignment. She then looked over at Bertha who was sitting right next to her. She seemed to be frantically scribbling something on a sheet of notebook paper. Bertha was as tall as ever and just as skinny. Her brown hair was a little longer but was put up in a pony tail. When she finished she slid the note on to Prudence's desk. Prudence looked at the teacher to make sure she wasn't paying them any attention before opening it.

"_Is it ok if I come with? I'm a little worried about Lydia. It's not like her to miss two days of school in a row. She NEVER misses school unless it's important. Plus she would always tell us in advance."_

Prudence picked up her pencil and looked at the teacher again before replying.

"_You are absolutely correct. She would always tell us in advance. Yeah you can come with me. I'd rather not go alone anyway."_

The red head quickly passed the paper back to her friend. Once Bertha read it she turned to her and smiled showing off her braces. She mouthed a thank you before turning back to the lecture the teacher was giving.

"So like, what happened to your creepy goth friend?"

Bertha and Prudence both glared and turned to face the speaker. It was none other than Claire Brewster. The most popular, stuck up girl in town. She was sitting behind Bertha, who was never happy to be sitting in front of her. Claire's hair was now shoulder length and kept in two little pig tails. Her side bangs swooping just above her eye. Her skin was just as tan as is used to be with all the bright colored make-up. She was at least a head taller than Prudence.

"Why do you care Brewster?" asked Bertha in a whispering tone and who was still glaring.

"Like, who else would I want to insult. Like you two, she's just another easy target."

She then started to laugh in her annoyingly nasally laugh while the two gave her death glares.

"Miss. Brewster?" asked the teacher in a calming voice. Claire instantly stopped her laugh and looked at the teacher a little embarrassed. "Is there something you would like to share with the rest of us?" Everyone was now looking at Claire. Bertha and Prudence couldn't help smirking. "No ma'am…" said Claire while glaring at the pair who were sitting in front of her, thinking it was their fault. "No? Well then lets get back on topic then shall we?"

Claire nodded, and the teacher began writing on the chalk board again. "I think your just jealous Brewster." whispered Prudence over her shoulder. Claire scoffed and replied haughtily, and loudly. "I am NOT jealous of Lydia!" the blondes face was now red as her knuckles got paler from gripping the sides of her desk.

"MISS BREWSTER! Maybe you'd like to talk to yourself outside of the classroom. I will not have you disrupting this lesson just because you are obviously jealous of Miss. Deetz!" Claire's face was not only red from anger, but also embarrassment. Snickers could be heard from around the room. "B-but!"

"No buts! You can sit outside for the rest of this lesson. Then you can meet me after school."

Claire glared at the two friends and stomped out of the class room. Bertha and Prudence did a low-five under the desks so the teacher wouldn't see before getting back to the lesson.

**(After school on the way to the Deetz's home.)**

"At least she doesn't have that much work to do. I wonder what happened. I hope she's alright.."

"Don't worry Prudence. I bet she just got really sick or…something like that…" Bertha said a little hesitantly. "You don't sound to sure Bertha." Prudence said skeptically. Bertha sighed before looking at her friend sadly.

"I don't know why but…I have a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach." The red head sighed as well before spotting the driveway to the Deetz's house. She gasped and Bertha soon followed. They both looked at each other before running up to the door. They looked around and surveyed the two cop cars. They both then started to knock frantically on the door. Charles was the one who answered. At first he looked happy and relieved to see the two, but when he noticed his pumpkin wasn't with them, he looked as if he had just lost everything.

"Bertha. Prudence. How nice to see you. Won't you come in?" He asked in a melancholy way.

He stepped aside for the two, and when they entered, the first thing they noticed was Delia crying on the couch. Her hands were covering her face and all you could see were the tears. Prudence sat on the couch next to Delia, trying to comfort her in any way. Bertha was next to Charles, trying to figure out what happened. An officer walked up to Charles and took out a note pad and pen. "Ok sir. How old is your daughter?"

"Seventeen, turning 18 next month"

"Hair color?"

"Black."

"Eye color?"

"Dark Brown."

"Skin complexion?"

"Very fair. Look here's a picture." Charles picked up the nearest photograph. It was a picture of Lydia with Prudence and Bertha. They were eating at the gravesite in front of spooky the tree. Charles pointed to the girl in the middle with the long black hair.

"Ok." said the officer looking at it carefully trying to memorize all the details. He put the picture back and looked back at the desperate father. "What was she last seen wearing sir?"

"She was wearing her uniform. She had just gotten home from school and went straight to her room saying that she wasn't feeling well and was probably going to skip dinner so she could get rest to get better…" The officer stared at him for a second before writing it all down. "Ok sir we'll see what we can do, alright?" the officer asked while getting up.

"Thank you officer." Charles said while also getting up and leading the officer out of the house. Bertha remained where she was trying to think of where her friend was. She was so worried about her and she knew Prudence felt the same. Prudence had finally succeeded in calming down the distressed mother.

"W-where could she h-have gone?" sobbed Delia? Charles sighed and sat on the other side of Delia and held her, letting her sob quietly into his shoulder. He rubbed soothing circles on her back before quietly responding. "I don't know dear."

Prudence walked over next to Bertha and whispered something in her ear. Bertha nodded and grabbed her stuff. Prudence doing the same as they both headed for the door.

"We'll be on the lookout for Lydia Mr. and Mrs. Deetz." said Bertha sadly. "If you need us for anything, please don't hesitate to tell us." Prudence said kindly. Delia stopped her sobbing, got up and walked up to the girls.

"Thank you girls." she said as she hugged the both of them. "We'll notify you if we find her." The girls nodded before leaving to their own homes. Delia locked the door behind them and turned around and saw her husband with is face buried in his hands. Delia couldn't help but to start sobbing again.

**(Later that night)**

"Dear Lord," Delia said quietly as she was kneeling by her bed side, "Please keep our Lydia safe, where ever she may be. Please bring her back to us. We miss her so much and want her home safely. Please please…" tears started to slowly fall from her eyes. "We love her so much. Bring her back to us…"

**(At the hotel)**

It was now 10:00 am in the neitherworld and as Beetlejuice walked out of the bathroom fully dressed in his signature outfit. He walked out and noticed his wife was finally awake. Before he could say "good morning" he noticed her distant look as she was staring out the window and soon saw a tear slowly running down her cheek. He quickly walked over to her and wiped the tear away. Lydia snapped out of her daze and looked at him.

"What's the matter babes?" he asked with concern.

She just continued to stare into his eyes as she responded. "I don't know. I just suddenly got this wave of sadness. I don't know where it came from." she said while wiping at her face to see if there were anymore tears. Beetlejuice pushed her bangs out of her face with the same look of concern. Lydia smiled at him and grabbed his hand. "I'm fine! Lets go down for breakfast. I'm hungry."

As if on que the poltergeists stomach started to grumble. Lydia laughed and got out of bed. "And it seems that you are too. Just let me get dressed. Beetlejuice smiled and went to go sit in a nearby chair while he waited. When she closed the door behind her his smile instantly faded. _"Forgive me Charles…Delia…"_ he thought as he looked out the window.

* * *

AN:/ So what do you guys think? I thought it would be kind of messed up if I didn't have Lydia's parents and her friends show up at least once in this fic. I think this chapter turned out pretty good. If you'd like to tell me your opinion just click on that little button! You know which one ;)


End file.
